


Live Until We Die

by TheApplesAreComing



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Hospital, M/M, Narry - Freeform, sick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheApplesAreComing/pseuds/TheApplesAreComing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a quiet bloke he walks around with his head down but who would blame him. He’s suffering with Cystic Fibrosis. Niall is a carefree guy who is always smiling, laughing and joking around even though he has leukemia. Both boys live in a special hospital for teens but have never met one another until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Run!

Harry waited patiently in the waiting room for his doctor to come back and give him his prescription. He got up and walked to the vending machine to get something to drink. He heard footsteps approaching him quickly but when he turned to look someone crashed into him.   
“Woah sorry there mate didn’t really see yah there” a boy with a strong irish accent spoke.

The boy was still on top of Harry and was grinning widely down and the curly hair lad. 

“I’m Niall Horan” The boy said, he waited for Harry to respond before he noticed that he was still on top of him. Niall laughed, “Sorry there mate kinda forgot I was on top of you” Niall said standing up and helping Harry up. 

“So what’s your name?” Niall asked 

“Harry”, Harry said very quietly. 

“Nice to meet you Harry” Niall said hugging Harry. Harry pushed Niall off lightly. 

“Sorry I’m a hugger” Niall said laughing.

“NIALL!” The shout came from around the corner and Niall’s eyes widened.

“Come on, we gotta run” Niall said grabbing Harry’s arm and pulling him along. Harry didn’t know why but he just went along with Niall 

They ran for a while until they found a room with no one else in it. Niall pushed Harry in and then locked the door behind them. Niall turned off the lights and stood very quiet until he was sure that they had lost them.

Niall turned and smiled at Harry and Harry finally actually looked at Niall. Niall was wearing a Snap back with a hospital gown and ankle socks with slippers. 

“Why were those people chasing you?” Harry finally said

Niall laughed, “Oh yea almost forgot we were running away from James. Well I’m suppose to be in my room but I felt like exploring. But enough about me, why haven’t I seen you around before?” 

“Just got here.”

“Oh, how old are you?”

“17”

“Where yah from?”

“Cheshire” 

“Favorite animal” 

Harry was puzzled by the question, but he just shrugged. Niall asked more random questions and Harry would answer in one word or just shrug. 

“Ah. A man of few words I see,” Niall unlocked the door stuck his head out and looked around. “Well come on” Niall said.

Harry followed the boy out. They walked through unknown halls until they reached a huge door. 

“I don’t think we’re allowed to go out though there” Harry said stepping back.

“Maybe, but its our only way out”, Niall said grabbing Harry’s hand and leading him out. 

They walked out and Harry admired the view they were on the rooftop and it was amazing. They could see the kids playing on the playground and people on their bikes. 

“So Harry, what brings you here”

“Cystic Fibrosis,” Harry said, Harry didn’t mind telling Niall since Niall was probably sick too.

“Oh, I have leukemia” Niall said smiling.

“Why are you smiling” Harry asked 

“I like to smile” Niall said shrugging his shoulders.

“Well I have to go I was suppose to be getting a persciption” Harry said walking away

“Ok lets go” Niall said following him.

They walked back to the waiting room. When they arrived Dr.Jones was standing there waiting for Harry. 

“Hey Dr. Jones” Niall shouted waving frantically at the doctor. 

Dr. Jones smiled at Niall, “Hey Niall, what are you doing here, shouldn’t you be in your room?” 

Niall nodded and smiled, “Just showing my new friend Harry around” 

“Glad to know but you should get going Niall before James finds out you were here and repremends me” 

Niall nodded and laughed, “Ok bye Dr.J. Bye Harry see yah tomorrow. Oh wait give me your room number so I can find you” 

Harry thought about it should he do it, he thought Niall was a bit strange but he wasn’t a bad kid so he told him his room number. 

Niall skipped off and Harry turned to receive his prescription. 

“Thanks” Harry said 

“He’s a good kid, Niall, just a bit strange” Dr. Jones said chuckling a bit


	2. New Friends

It had been two days since Harry and Niall's first encounter. the spent the day before walking around and Niall showing Harry where everything was. 

Niall walked through the hall looking for Harry's room. When he finally go there he walked right in.

"Hey! What the hell!" Zayn yelled

"Oops sorry," Niall said squeezing his eyes shut and closing the door behind him, "wait now I can’t see anything"

"I'm dressed now" Zayn said harshly

"Sorry Zaynie, didn't know you we're changing. Where's Harry?" Niall said as sweetly as possible.

"He's in the bathroom" Zayn said still in a harsh tone, "Haven't you ever heard of knocking?"

Niall chuckled but stopped when he saw Zayn shooting daggers at him with his eyes. Niall scratched the back of his neck awkwardly

Harry walked out of the bathroom but froze when he saw Zayn glaring at Niall. Niall waved excitedly at Harry and Harry just half smiled back.

Zayn slammed the door as he walked out making Niall flinch.

"Hi Hazz!" Niall said plopping down on what he assumed was Harry's bed

"Hey. That's Zayn's bed" Harry said

Niall got up quickly and hopped on the other bed.

"What was that all about?" Harry asked

Niall shrugged, "Dunno. Maybe he's in a bad mood but he'll lighten up"

"You know him?" Harry asked sitting down next to Niall

"Yea. He's been here for a while doesn't talk much, heck he talks less than you. He only talks when he's yelling"

Harry nodded understandingly.

"Wait if you're rooming with him how come you don't know him?"

Harry shrugged, "Didn't really ask"

"So what do you want to do today?" Niall asked

Harry shrugged again

"Ugh Harry. Come one you have to communicate with me that's how this whole friendship thing works" Niall said grinning

Harry chuckled.

"Hey Hazz can I ask you something?" Niall said 

Harry nodded 

"How come you're so tall?" 

"Not that tall. I should be taller than this but you know." 

Niall took a good look at Harry. Harry was tall and really skinny with dark circles under his eyes. Harry looked up and looked sad so Niall changed the conversation

"Ooh I know what we can do. We can go play a bit of footy" Niall said standing up,"You do play right?"

"Yeah, but I can’t really run around much ‘cause you know " Harry said soon he was being pulled out of the room. This was a usual thing now Niall would drag him everywhere because Niall always seemed to be excited for whatever they were going to do. 

Once they got out side Harry spotted the big field. Lots of people were playing on it. Niall ran to a boy with a buzz cut and a plaid shirt. 

"Hey Liam, this is my friend Harry" Niall said 

"Hey Harry, I'm Liam nice to meet you" 

Harry shook Liam's hand, "you uh...are you sick too?" 

Niall shook his head, "Nope Liam just volunteers here" 

Eventually they began to play while Harry and Liam got to know each other. Then they heard someone shout Niall's name. Niall turned and grinned much wider if possible 

"Louis!", he shouted running towards the brunet with a striped t-shirt. 

Niall jumped on Louis and wrapped his legs around him. After a while walked towards Harry and Liam. 

"Hello!" Louis shouted even though he was only a few steps away. Louis reminded Harry of Niall a lot. 

"Hey" Harry said 

"I'm the amazing Louis, you must be the famous Harry" Louis said 

"Famous?" Harry asked 

"Well Niall told me of you over the phone so now I declare you famous!" 

Niall laughed and Liam just chuckled. Louis and Niall playfully banters with one another until Harry cut in. 

"So are you two? You know, dating?" Harry asked confused at how the boys were so close. 

Niall and Louis laughed. 

"Nope Louis is as straight as a pencil" Niall finally said

"We're just really close and we like to mess with one another. Besides Ni here has the hots for Li-" Louis didn't get to finish because Niall covered Louis' mouth with his hand and his whole face turned pink. 

"Louis you bloody idiot" Niall shouted but It came out more playful 

"What Liam already knows" Louis said 

Liam blushed and looked down at the ground. 

"So then why aren't you two?" Harry said pointing at Niall and Liam

"Because Liam is straight and has a girlfriend. Now an we go back to playing football?" Niall asked running to get the ball.

"So are you?" Louis asked 

"Louis! You don't know him you can't just ask him that!" Liam said 

"Li-Li I just wanted to know" Louis said in a kidding tone 

"I like who I like, wouldn't really label it" Harry said 

"See good for you Hazza for thinking your own way" Niall said kicking the ball around 

"Hazza?" Louis and Liam asked 

"Yea it's nickname I gave him. You like?" Niall said 

"I love it!" Louis screeched

They spend the rest of the day playing football with Louis occasionally tripping over his feet making Niall fall too. Harry actually had fun for the first time since he had arrived.


	3. Buzz

The next few days Niall spent everyday with harry even if Harry would just sit there and listen to him it was nice to be around the curly haired bloke. 

The next day Niall didn’t show up at Harry’s room like he usually did and Harry began to worry. Where could he be? Did he finally get sick of Harry’s awkwardness? All these thoughts raced through Harry’s mind as he walked back and forth in his room. 

“If you’re wondering where Niall is, he’s in the Chemo room, you can go see him if you’d like” Zayn said

“How do you-” 

“I just saw him,” Zayn said sitting down on his bed and pulling out a comic book.

Harry mumbled a quick thanks before he walked to the Chemo room. In there sat Niall laughing as always next to an older man Harry had never seen before. Once Niall spotted harry he smiled at the boy and patted the chair next to him.  
“Hey Hazz, this is my friend John. John this is Harry” Niall said 

Harry shook the old mans hand, “Uh I thought this was a teen’s hospital?” Harry asked 

Niall laughed, “He is a teen, at heart Hazza”

John laughed along with Niall, “Actually Harry I’m allowed here because it’s much closer to my house” 

Harry shook his head. Soon John was done and left Harry and Niall alone.

“So uh... does it hurt?” Harry asked 

“What when I fell from heaven?” Niall asked laughing at his own joke

“How did you know I was here?” Niall asked Harry 

“Zayn. He said he saw you here does that mean, he umm...” Harry said not sure if to ask or not

“Yea he does... but he doesn’t like to talk about it,” Niall said

Harry knew what that was like he didn’t like to speak about his illness. Niall was the only one he told aside from his family.

“So Harry, couldn’t resist being without me for one day?” Niall asked

Harry blushed and coughed awkwardly. Niall laughed at his reaction and but his head back and closed his eyes. Suddenly Harry began to cough excessively. Niall quickly opened his eyes and gabbed the bucket and put it in front of Harry. Harry coughed up blood while Niall rubbed his back. 

Soon Harry stopped coughing and buried his head in his hands. Niall continued to rub his back.

“I’m sorry that must have been really gross to witness” Harry finally said.

“No need to apologize. Are you OK?” Niall asked 

Harry nodded. “Soon we’re going to be switching roles” Niall said as he smiled at Harry.

That made Harry’s stomach clench he didn’t want to see Niall hunched over throwing up blood anytime soon. It would just break his heart to witness that.

“So how long have you known Zayn?” Harry asked   
“A really long time. He’s a really sweet guy.” Niall said

“It’s nice how you say that even though he hates you” Harry said chuckling 

“Maybe maybe not you know. Maybe he’s just lost a bit” Niall said. 

“Look I have to go to treatment is it fine if I leave you alone?" Harry asked 

"Of course Hazz. Go on." Niall said smiling at Harry 

Harry went to his treatment and after two hours he came back to see Liam laughing with Niall. 

"You're back!" Niall yelled 

"Shush Niall" Liam hushed him 

"Yea how much longer are you here?" Harry asked 

"Just an hour more but if you want you can go outside Li will stay here with me" Niall said 

The minute Niall said that Harry felt something weird. He definitely did not want to leave Liam with Niall 

"Nah it's cool won't be much fun without you" Harry said to Niall 

Niall blushed and smiled at Harry. Liam watched the two boys wondering if Harry actually did like Niall or if he was just joking. 

"Guys we should ask for permission to go out for supper" Liam said 

"Oh my gosh Liam yes!" Niall said 

Liam asked for permission and the staff agreed as long as they were back by 8. Liam called Louis to let him know 

"Hey we should invite Zayn" Niall said 

Liam nodded but was kind of unsure since he knew Zayn didn't prefably like the Irish boy. 

Niall walked to Zayn and Harry's room he was about to barge in when he remembered he should knock. 

"Come in" zayn said 

Niall stuck his head inside 

"Hey Zayn we're going out for dinner. Would you like to come?" Niall asked 

"Uhh... Sure" Zayn said 

He grabbed a beanie and walked out. Niall smiled at the boy while Zayn just kept walking. 

Once they got to the restaurant they all sat with Niall and Louis doing most of the talking. Harry sat next to Liam then Louis and across from them Zayn and Niall sat. 

They talked throughout their meal with Niall and Louis and Liam talking. Harry would occasionally speak to Niall mostly and Zayn just nodded. 

Once their meal was over Niall was laughing at a joke Louis made when he suddenly ran to the restroom. All four boys chased after him. 

When they got inside Niall was vomiting into the toilet. Zayn ran next to him and rubbed his back. Harry couldn't watch. It hurt to see Niall in this state. 

"I'm done" Niall said 

Louis grabbed him and sat down on the floor. 

"Lou I'm fine" Niall whined 

Louis gust wrapped his arms around Niall's waist and hugged him. Harry sat next to them and rubbed Niall's back 

Eventually Niall fell asleep and Louis carried him back to the hospital. Louis laid him down on his bed

"Let him rest" Louis whispers 

"Haha No lets go do something" Niall shouted jumping up 

"You weren't sleeping?" Liam asked 

"Nope" Niall said proudly, "just too lazy to walk" 

Liam, Harry and Zayn laughed while Louis crossed his arms

"Niall Irish Horan you're dead" Louis shouted 

Niall began to run when the nurse came in. Niall ran behind James. 

"Sorry Louis you have to kill him tomorrow visiting hours are over" James said 

Liam and Louis said their farewells. Louis looked at Niall worryingly while Niall just smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

Once the boys left Zayn, Harry and Niall walked to Harry and Zayn's room. Niall walked straight into their bathroom. 

"Hey Hazz could you help me with something?" Niall asked 

"Sure what's up?" Harry said 

When he walked into the bathroom Niall had his Snap Back off and was holding a clipper. 

"What are you going to do?" Harry asked 

"I want to cut it before it falls out on its own" Niall said with a smile 

"I-I I can't do that" Harry said stepping back 

Zayn came into the bathroom, "I'll do it if you want." 

"Yeah thanks Zaynie" Niall said 

The buzzing sound started and Harry looked away. Finally Zayn was done. 

"You look really good Ni" Zayn said 

"Thanks" 

Harry turned to look.

"So Haz?" Niall waited 

"You look just as beautiful as ever" Harry answered truthfully. 

Niall blushed and Zayn watched the two just stare at one another. 

"Here Ni,do me now" Zayn said handing Niall the clippers 

"Ok." Niall began and this time Harry watched. 

Once Niall was done Zayn and Niall rubbed each others heads and laughed. This was the first time Niall heard Zayn laugh and it was truly beautiful.


	4. Your Smile

The next morning Harry walked into the visitors room. He looked around but didn't find who he was looking for.

"Sorry Harry. She couldn't come today she had a meeting" Jance the nurse said as she walked into the room.

Niall had been looking for Harry all morning. When he spotted Zayn with a beanie on.

"Hey Zaynie" Niall said

Zayn playfully rolled his eyes and smiled at Niall.

"Let me see that head of yours" Niall said laughing

Zayn took off his hat and Niall did too. They rubbed each others heads and laughed for a while.

"Have you seen Harry?" Niall asked

"Uh no...wait there he is." Zayn said pointing at the figure walking towards their room

Niall smiled and walked towards Harry.

"Wait Niall I think-" Zayn didn't finish because Niall had already run off.

Niall ran into Harry and hugged him tightly

"Hey Hazz"

Harry just shook Niall off of him.

"What's wrong Hazz why so grumpy" Niall said walking behind Harry

"Not in the mood Niall" Harry said too quiet for Niall to hear

"Hazza smile" Niall tried again

Niall turned Harry around and poked his face and tried to get his to smile. When that didn't work Niall tickled him.

"Niall damn it stop! I said I'm not in the fucking mood! Don't you get it! You fucking little annoying prick! You think everyone has to always be happy, well guess what the world doesn't work that way! Get it through your thick head! Just shut the fuck up for once! Why must you always be so happy do you know how annoying it gets!"

Niall didn’t say anything but he could feel the tears burning in his eyes. So he ran.

Zayn ran in after Niall left.

"You're a prick you know that. All he was trying to do was help you" Zayn snapped harshly

Harry didn't care he was still filled up with furry. Harry walked away from Zayn and slammed the door into his room. He kicked a near by chair and screamed in frustraion. He sat on his bed and tugged on his curls, "She always does this, I should have know"

Harry didn't see Niall for two days. He missed Niall so much. Zayn only came in to sleep or get comics so Harry figured Zayn spent the day with Niall.

Harry was roaming through the halls when he heard the famous laugh he loved. Niall.

He walked into the room and Zayn and Niall were on the bed reading a comic. Niall looked up and his smile dropped. That really hurt Harry

"Zayn can I speak to Niall please." Harry said

Zayn nodded and stood up and walked out

Niall didn't say anything

"Look Ni, I'm really sorry for what I said I was just being stupid. I didn't mean it I love your laugh and that you're always happy."

Niall didn't look up

"Ni please forgive me. I mean it you're my best friend and you make my day better and you brighten it up. You're the most amazing person ever. I love how you're always happy cause I love seeing your smile. Please I'm really sorry." Harry said beggingly

"I forgive you Hazz." Niall said smiling up at Harry

Harry smiled back and hugged Niall. Niall pushed him away but before Harry could feel hurt Niall was throwing up in a bucket.

Harry rubbed Niall's back. When Niall was done he smiled at Harry and fell asleep on his lap. Harry just stared a Niall. Niall had dark circles under his eyes and with his beanie slipping off he could see Niall's bald head. But Harry thought Niall was still just as beautiful.


	5. Our Secret Place

Niall tip toed into Harry and Zayn's room careful not to wake up Zayn he nudged Harry. 

"Hazz wake up" Niall whispered. Harry fumbled around and looked at Niall with half open eyes onced Harry realized he wasn't dreaming and Niall was really there he opened his eyes in shock. 

"Good you're up" Niall grinned at Harry. 

"How did you get here?" Harry whispered shouted. 

"I am a sneaky ninja, now get up and put on some shoes" Niall said walking away

When Harry walked out he saw Niall leaning against the door frame. "Come on, Hazz be very quiet"

Harry followed Niall tip toeing along the hallways until they finally reached the exit.

The cold air hits Harry and he begins to shiver he turns to Niall but Niall is already walking towards the street so Harry jogs to catch up to him.

"So where exactly are you taking me?" Harry asked

"To Never Land!" Niall jumped and raised his hand, "Just kidding. You'll see dear old Hazz" Niall said ruffling harry's hair

They walked in silence until they reached a big old building. Harry gave a questioning look to Niall but Niall just smiled back.

"Come one the real surprise is in side" Niall said taking Harry's hand and leading him into the building.

Once Niall unlocked the door Harry saw the maze of books, it was the biggest library he'd ever seen. 

"How did you get the key to this place?" Harry asked still amazed by the array of books. 

"Well I use to sneak in here as a kid a lot so one day the Librarian caught me and she said I was always welcomed to come at night as long as I locked up, but I mean Hazz it's a public library not much to take." Niall said still leading Harry.

They reached what seemed to be the end of the library but in front of them was a ladder. Niall began to climb and signaled Harry to do the same. Once the reached the top there was a walkway that over looked the entire library. 

"Its beautiful right?" Niall asked. Harry nodded, "Now look up" 

Harry did as he was told and saw that in the celling there was sky light. HArry was truly amazed at the sight of the stars. 

"This is amazing Ni" Harry said not looking away from the sky line. 

"I know it's where I come to get away no one else knows about this place, well from what I know, I always move the ladder so no one else finds it. It was my secret but now I guess it ours" Niall said blushing at what he had just said. 

Harry looked at Niall and smiled, "Get away from what? I thought you were the happiest person ever?" 

Niall smiled more to himself, "Looks can be deceiving Harry. But I am happy well now" 

"So why not before?" Harry asked, Niall's smile dropped, "You don't have to say anything. Sorry for being nosey" 

"Its ok" Niall said, "When I was younger I was diagnosed and I wasn't sure what I had all I knew was that it made my family very upset, they would mope around. I was clueless and every time I asked they would just say that I was going to be fine. Then the worst happened my parents began to argue and soon they split up. I wasn't happy I felt like our family was falling apart and it was my fault because I was the stupid one who got sick. No one ever told me what was going on they just said everything was fine. I asked my doctor what was wrong and he'd say I would be fine. But I knew nothing was fine. Louis was the only one who gave me answers we googled my disease and he didn't say it would be fine he just said I was going to get better and that's all I needed. My disease has gone and come and I never know if I'm going to die or not I just eventually learned to accept it. I have this huge question mark over my life, whether I'm going to make it or not.For a while I stopped caring I just wanted it all to be over. I just want something that's not questionable, I just need something that is going to be solid and I know I don't need to ask about it." Niall said his voice cracking towards the end. 

Harry was crying too, "Ni, I can do that." 

Niall gave Harry a questioning look.

"I can be stable," Harry said as he leaned in closer to Niall's face. Niall was still confused but all questions were gone once Harry connected their lips. Harry and Niall felt butterflies erupting in their stomachs. Niall pulled away slowly and smiled at Harry.

"I promise you won't have to question my motives. I just want to be with you Ni" harry said taking Niall's hand in his. Niall nodded and kissed Harry again, "Thank you" 

They stayed up there all night with Harry's arms wrapped around Niall as they stared up at the sky line.


	6. I Understand

“Hey there Zaynie,” Niall sang as he entered the chemo room.

“Hey Ni,” Zayn sounded tired but it was expected he was in fact taking chemo. 

Niall went and rubbed Zayn’s head while Zayn returned the favor and laughed as he rubbed Niall’s head. It had become a ritual for them.   
Niall pushed his chair closer to Zayn as the nurse came in she smiled at both boys. Niall sat down and extended his arm to allow the nurse to stick the needle in. He closed his eyes once she was done he opened his eyes again to see a confused Zayn.

“It still hurts?” Zayn asked

“Nah but I just don’t like seeing it,” Niall said and he leaned his head back into the chair and closed his eyes again. 

“So Ni, haven’t see you around as much these past two weeks. Up to a lot of trouble?” Zayn said nudging Niall a bit.

Niall opened his eyes and laughed, “Nope just with Haz” 

“Ooh just with Haz?” Zayn said in a mimicking tone, “What do you two love birds do all day?” 

“Just hang out you know usual boyfriend activities,” Niall said smiling thinking about Harry. 

“I knew it!” Zayn shouted too loud. The other people hushed him but he ignored them and leaned closer to Niall. 

“I knew it I knew it!” Zayn whispered shouted. Niall smiled at his friend Harry and Niall hadn’t told anyone yet because they were so wrapped up with being with each other all the time. 

“I just agh! I knew it,” Zayn rested his back on his chair and smiled, “Harry has been extra happy when he comes into the room” 

Niall smiled as he heard Zayn speak he liked knowing he made Harry smile. 

“So where is he?” Zayn asked

“Uh he has treatment then he’ll be here” Niall said 

“When are you going to tell the rest of the lads?” Zayn asked 

Niall shrugged in response, “Whenever I guess” 

Niall sighed and ran his hand over his head he let out another sigh and leaned back into his chair.

“What’s wrong Ni” 

“Nothing it’s just I miss my hair,” Niall said, “I feel so I don’t know...ugly without it”

“Are you insane? You don’t look ugly” Zayn said sounding shocked by Niall’s word, “Ni who in the world told you you look ugly?” 

“No one it’s just I was walking and people just stare and I feel so ugly because they don’t look at anyone else on the street like that. Just me” Niall felt his voice crack a bit. 

Zayn was shocked, Niall was always so confident and happy it hurt to see him insecure, “Look you’re not ugly ok?” 

Niall nodded but the tears were already slipping out. Zayn opened his arms out to Niall and Niall gladly hugged him being careful with his chemo tube. 

“You don’t understand Zayn you’re gorgeous. I’m just N-” Niall was interrupted by Zayn putting his hand over Niall’s mouth. 

“I do understand, I know what it’s like. I know what it’s like to look in the mirror and hate what you see. To sit in bed and tell yourself over and over how worthless and ugly you are” Zayn looked Niall in the eyes. 

“How long have you felt this way?” Zayn asked 

“It comes and goes but when I take chemo it gets worse” Niall said, “Before it got to the point where I wanted to die but you wouldn’t know what that’s like. This sickness it gets to you. I mean come on you’re Zayn the tough guy right?”

Zayn shook his head his eyes filled with, “I know exactly how it feels. I know how it feels to stand in the corner of a busy highway and think of walking right into the traffic. To want to end it because it’s too much and it tears you apart slowly, I know exactly how it feels to be treated as ugly it’s awful you want to hide and run but no matter what the words are stuck in your head. You're not just Niall you are Niall. You're funny, kind, caring and so much more." 

"I feel like I'm alone. How come you never seemed insecure?" Niall asked 

"I hide it. I acted mean and closed off from others because they hurt me too much. But not you, you're different you really care about everyone and you're really nice. It kinda sucks I didn't realize before" Zayn said, "Everyone gets insecure, even Harry" 

Niall looked at Zayn with a confused expression. 

"Every Time he makes a new hole in his belt because of his weight loss he gets upset. He doesn't look in the mirror" Zayn said 

"Why hasn't he told me?" Niall said 

"Same reason you haven't told him. You don't want the other to worry," Zayn said

"Yea" Niall sighed and wiped his tear stained face. 

"You need to tell someone when you feel sad. Ok?" Zayn said 

Niall shook his head, "it just makes things worse I mean look at us crying. I made you cry and it makes me more upset" Niall wiped Zayn's face with his sleeve. 

Zayn chuckled, "Nah I've been holding it in. Just promise you'll tell me." 

Niall nodded and hugged Zayn. Zayn hugged him back they stood like that until someone cleared their throat. Niall pulled away and saw Harry. Niall smiled up at him.

"Relax Haz just a brotherly hug. Not trying to take your man," Zayn said putting his hands up.

Niall laughed and pulled Harry down on his lap. He wrapped his arms around Harry's waist.  
"You might want to turn away Zaynie" Niall said 

"Nah I want to see Narry in action" Zayn said 

Niall shrugged and turned to Harry. Harry smiled at him and kissed him softly. Niall moved his lips against Harry's and what started out in a small kiss turned out into a full on snogg. 

"Ok calm down curly no need to eat off Niall's face" Zayn said looking away 

Harry laughed and smiled at Zayn, "You asked to see some Narryess" 

All three boys laughed. They all talked until Niall and Zayn finished with their chemo session.


	7. Surprise

“Niall I missed you so much!” Liam shouted as he ran to a half asleep Niall. 

Niall was taken by surprised. Liam wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. 

“Uh Li...I can’t breath” 

Liam laughed and let go of Niall, “So what have you been up to?” Niall asked

“Just studying a lot. I’m sorry I didn’t come in a long time but I had to study really hard for my finals,” Liam said 

“It’s ok Li, I only missed you a little bit,” Niall laughed 

Liam held his hand up to his heart, “Ouch Niall, ouch” Liam laughed along with Niall. 

“I really missed you Ni, I had no one to make me laugh in a long time just grumpy students all around,” 

“Well in that case you deserve another hug, come here you big hubba ballooo, give me some sugar,” Niall extended his arms out. Liam laughed as he once again engulfed Niall in a big hug. 

Someone cleared their throat and both boys pulled away. Niall grinned at Harry who was glaring at Liam. 

"James said we could go out today, so how about lunch?" Harry asked both boys. 

They both nodded and Liam went off to tell Zayn and call Louis to meet them. Harry closed the door and stepped further inside Niall's room

"Don't be jealous, it doesn't suit you," Niall said as he got off of his bed and walked towards Harry.

"We'll I have a gorgeous boyfriend whom everyone can't seem to keep their hands off of," Harry said as he pulled Niall closer

"They're my friends, besides I have a beautiful boyfriend," Niall said as he kissed Harry's cheek. 

Harry smiled at Niall. Niall got on his tippy toes to kiss Harry's lips their lips moved against one another's. They didn't bother to pull away when the door opened until they heard a gasp. 

"Um uh sorry uh just uh Zayn and I are um just we're waiting outside so uh yeah," Liam said 

"Uh ok I still have to get dressed," Niall said as he pushed Liam and Harry out of his room. 

While Niall was getting ready Liam Harry and Zayn stood outside in silence. 

"So uh you and Ni huh?" Liam asked Harry.

Zayn turned grinning suddenly interested in their conversation. 

"Yup," Harry turned to look at Liam, "Problem?" 

Zayn laughed

"No uh just surprised. Good for both of you I mean he really likes you," Liam felt intimidated under Harry's harsh glare.

Harry didn't mean to be rude but he was still upset at Liam and Niall's long hug this morning. 

Finally Niall came out of his room. 

"Ey ey ey let me see that gorgeous head of yours," Zayn spoke in the worst Italian accent

Niall laughed as he took off his SnapBack and zayn took off his beanie. They rubbed each others heads and laughed. 

Once they were at the restaurant they waited for Louis to arrive. They sat in a back booth with Liam and Louis facing the door and Harry and Niall facing the wall. The two lovers kept whispering into each others ears. The restaurant was buzzing from the voices of all the other people.

Harry leaned in to kiss Niall. Liam and Zayn turned away as the boys continued to kiss. 

"You wouldn't believe the shit I just saw there was this Lady-" Louis suddenly stopped talking when he saw Niall and Harry. Niall pulled away from Harry. 

"What the fuck" Louis shouted 

Louis' hands rolled up into fists, "What hell is going on?" 

"What does it look like?" Harry rolled his eyes annoyed with Louis' tone. 

"Shut it curly," Louis warned 

"Don't talk to him like that," Niall stood up

"Why the hell not?" Louis yelled at Niall. Everyone in the resturant fell silent and turned their eyes to the back table where the commotion was starting. 

"Because he's my boyfriend you can't talk to him like that," Niall said getting upset with Louis 

"Lou calm down," Liam said seeing Louis' face turn red with anger

"You two! You two knew about this?" Louis asked Liam and Zayn.

They both nodded looking down at their laps. Louis' face turned more red 

"What the bloody fuck Ni," Louis yelled louder 

People turned to look at them but Louis didn't care. 

"How could you not tell me!? Of all people Ni? I'm your bestfriend or had that changed" Louis yelled 

"No but-" Niall said 

"But what Niall! What!" Louis slammed his hand on the table. 

Harry was about to tell at Louis when Liam reached across to grab his arm. Liam shook his head. 

"I just didn't think about it ok?" Niall said 

"No not ok!" Louis mimicked Niall. "We're suppose to tell eachother everything!" 

"Why are you getting so worked up about this?" Niall yelled back at Louis,"You have no right to yell at me because I failed to inform you that I have a boyfriend" 

The employees eyed each other seeing which one of them was going to make a move but none of them made a move and just watched the argument unfold.

Louis let out a loud breath from his nose. 

"Do you know what I've been doing these past few weeks?" Louis asked 

Niall shook his head. "Worrying about you. You know why?" Louis asked his voice getting louder 

Niall again shook his head. 

"Because my supposed best friend hasn't called me! He completely ditched me! You know I can't go to the hospital without permission from you and I called and called but you ignored me! And for what? Because you had a fucking boyfriend! How could you Niall! I was so worried something was wrong or I did something wrong but you were too busy with your boyfriend to worry about anyone else!" Louis yelled his face turning red 

"And you know what sucks the fact that Liam and Zayn knew but not me? That's fucked up Niall" 

"I just needed something stable and Harry was there and-" Niall was cut off by loui slamming his hand against the table. 

"He was there for you? What about me Niall? Huh I've been there for you every single bloody time! Did that suddenly not matter because you had a boyfriend? Was I not a good enough friend? Huh Niall huh?!" Louis yelled 

Niall looked down, "I'm sorry Lou" 

"Don't fucking call me that," Louis hissed as he turned on his heel to leave. 

Niall slumped down into his seat. He was defeated. Louis was right he had completely blown off his best friend to be with his boyfriend.

-

Louis refused to talk to Niall over the next few days. He ignored Harry, Liam and Zayns calls and especially Niall's. 

Louis saw he had an unknown number pop out on his screen. 

"Hello," Louis voice was hoarse 

"We need to talk" 

"No I have nothing to talk to you about," Louis spat over the phone

"Please just hear me out" 

"Fine meet me on raven hill," Louis said as he hung up.


End file.
